Watch Me Watch You
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: ...What stood out to Casey the most was his tan, He looked like a surfer, a surfer with a BAD reputation. Casey kind of liked it. But When Casey learns the new boy isn't who he says he is, Caseys life is in danger! Will Derek be there to save her? Dasey*
1. Chapter 1 : Hate, Love, Loss

I got the idea to do this story, from an episode of one tree hill. Only Its alot diffrent! The full summary is... After a tradgedy strikes the Venturi/Mcdonald home, Casey and Dereks relationship changes. They become intensley close, but when a new kid at school starts to get to close to Casey, Problems Arise. Then when the New kid turns out not to be who he's saying, and knows alot more about casey then he was letting on, Casey gets scared, and her life becomes threatened. Will Derek put thier problems aside and come to her rescue?

So there ya have it! But I suck at summarys, So please read anyways! I probably wont be posting new chapters everyday though, I've got alot going on in school!! But I'm going to try my hardest to post as often as possible and finish fast!

I dont own anything or anyone!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Hate - Love - Loss

If hating Derek is what it takes, then hating Him is what I'll do. That's how Casey Felt that day...

_Casey McDonald wasn't happy. She hadn't been happy since the day she moved into the Venturi house. Sure she loved her step sister Marti, and step brother Edwin, And George was like the father she never had. She Even loved her "STEP" brother Derek, but that was the problem, she loved him the way she knew she shouldn't. She herself couldn't quite understand why or how  
she had fallen for someone like him, but she did. He was in her mind every moment of everyday and he had even began to haunt her dreams. It was driving her crazy. _

"Derek please give me the remote!" Casey protested. This had become a daily battle, it was their routine. It started with her watching her favorite show. Then Derek would come in and snatch the remote, and from that point, it was on. They would argue until finally Casey gave up and went to her room. "Why don't you come get it!" Derek said in a way that confused Casey. Wait is he flirting with ME? she thought. No Casey stop this, he hates you and your suppose to hate him!

"God Derek why do you always have to be such a jerk." Casey replied. She turned towards the TV pretending to be interested in whatever was on. To her surprise Derek wasn't watching his usual show of choice, Baywatch re-runs. Since when does Derek like Supernatural "Jeez Casey why do you always have to do what's right huh?" Derek retorted, This pulled Casey out of the trance she appeared to be in. "Trust me Derek, sometimes I just Wish I didn't always do the right thing okay!" Casey said and ran upstairs.

What was that suppose to mean? Derek thought. But he just dismissed it as Casey being a stupid over dramatic girl and went back to watching TV. Upstairs Casey sat at her computer playing sad songs about broken hearts and talking to some online friends. About an hour later she went to bed hoping she didn't dream of Derek. But dreaming of him would have been much better than what happened...

"CASEY, Casey you have to wake up." Derek said shaking Casey. His voice was shaking. Her room was dark, and she couldn't make out Derek's face. Is he crying? She wondered. She sat up looking at him, but neither spoke. Finally Casey broke the silence. "Derek, what is it." And for the first time since Casey knew Derek, she saw him break. He let his guard down, he wasn't the strong mighty Derek she knew. He buried his head in her lap and cried for what seemed to be an eternity. "My dad... He... Casey he's... I cant..." Derek tried to explain but he just couldn't. Moments later Nora made her way into the darkened room and broke the news to her daughter. "Casey, George, he was in an accident... He didn't make it. I have to go." With that Nora left Derek in Casey there in the dark saddened and alone. Neither teen had ever felt so sad, angry, or depressed. And for the first time they actually needed each other.  
_**  
**_**1 year later**_**  
**_

It was a late Saturday morning as Casey made her way into Derek's room, and he was still in bed sound asleep. "Derek Wake up." She said taking a seat at the foot of his bed. Derek's eyes rolled open. "Case its only one o'clock why must you wake me up so early!" he jokingly complained. "Lunch is ready, I figured you'd like to eat!" Casey said. "What's on the menu today?" Derek said sitting up and stretching. "Sandwiches my mom maid yours just the way..." She started but Derek cut her off.

"I got to show you something!" Derek said excitedly and motioned for her to sit next to him, so she did.

"Okay since your birthday is Friday, I the great and wonderful Derek managed to get "us" tickets to a concert for Saturday!" He said handing her a small pink envelope. "OH MY GOD DEREK" Casey squealed, "Who's playing?" she questioned. He rolled his eyes, Casey could be so oblivious. "Just look and see dumby!" he joked. It only took seconds for Casey to get the envelope opened. Inside was a card, it was a typical Derek card too. A goofy picture on the front, funny saying on the inside. Also on the inside were four tickets . "DEREK!!! How did you get Cartel Tickets? They were sold out last week when I tried to get them?!?" Casey rambled. When she was excited she rambled. "I got Connections! now can you just shut up already thank me?" Derek laughed and gave her one of his famous smirks. And because Casey is Casey, she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Okay, okay your welcome! Can you let me go? I... I can't... breath." He joked a little to dramatically. Casey loosened her grip a little, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck and looking him in the eyes. "Oh Derek, Trust me one of these days your going to like getting on of my breath taking hugs!" Casey Joked. Derek just stared blankly at her, _if only you knew, if only you knew, he thought_. Since his dads death Derek slowly fell in love with Casey, and the more time he spent with her the harder he fell. But He could never admit it to her. He was to scared she'd reject him, or think he was an insane freak who fell in love with his step sister.

"Oh I have to go call Emily, She has to go with us. And you call Sam okay?" She said a little to fast, giving Derek no time to reply. "Okay." she said and ran out the door to her room.  
Derek pulled out his cell and called Sam, hoping he'd want to go to the concert.

"Dude cant you skip your sisters wedding?" Derek pleaded. Sam was giving him some excuse about how he had to go to his sisters wedding and how he couldn't go to the concert, and Derek didn't like it. If Sam didn't go that would leave him with Casey and Emily, and some other girl Casey was sure to invite in Sam's place.

Now he didn't mind going with Casey, but Emily was a whole other story. While Casey was busy worshiping the lead singer, He would have to deal with Emily's pathetic attempt at flirting. And that was not Derek's idea of a fun night. Not only that but He wasn't a Cartel fan, he was only going for Casey. But he'd much rather listen to their music then Emily ramble on about anything and everything that concerned Derek. She was sure to start telling the same old stories of how her dad didn't like how Derek was always swimming in their pool, or how his loud raging parties were a nuisance. Derek knew without a shadow of a doubt, Mr. Davis really didn't like him.

"Well man, I guess I'm just going to have to make a new best friend by next Saturday and take him with me instead." Derek joked, and all though Sam couldn't seem him, he could just tell Derek was smirking. "Come on D, Your best friend is already going to be there!" Sam replied, although it sounded like a joke, he was being honest. This confused Derek. And lets face it confusing Derek was pretty easy. _Surely Sam's not talking about a band member, that would be impossible _he thought.

"Dude, Emily is NOT my best friend, in fact she isn't even my..." Derek started to protest but Sam cut him off. "Bro I'm talking about Casey. You know that you two have hung out WAY more than we have this past year." Sam said. Since Derek had basically abandoned him he was feeling a little hurt, but he understood how and why they had gotten so close. "We only hang out so much cause we live in the same house. Awe is Sammy jealous?" Derek teased, hoping to make the conversation a little less... intense.

"You guys use to hate each other, but now its like she's the only person you even associate with. I get it though, Since your dad died you guys have been pretty inseparable. Its just a little weird not always having you around. D, you even quit hockey." Sam tried to explain how he felt, but it was sounding like he was just really jealous. Derek started to get upset. "I had to quit hockey. Do you know how hard it was to go to the games and not have my dad there cheering me on? Casey was the only person who even bothered trying to help me, unlike some people I know!" Derek practically yelled before hanging up.

He then made his way to Casey's room. Her door was open and she was sitting in the middle of her bed talking to Emily. Derek walked in and stretched out across her bed. Casey took one look at him and knew he wasn't okay. "Hey Em, I Got to go... I'll call you tomorrow... I cant wait either... bye!' Casey hung up the phone and turned her attention towards Derek. "Emily said to tell you hi!' Casey laughed. Emily was so obviously in love with him, and it was sad.

"What's wrong?" Casey said looking down to Derek. He looked like he had just been ran over by a semi! "Talk to Sam. He cant go Saturday. He said it shouldn't matter though, since my "new" best friend is going to be there." Derek said. He was speaking low, just above a whisper. "What? Who Emily?" Casey questioned, she was more shocked at what Sam said, than Derek was.

"Uh No, According to Sam, since my Dad died I forgot about the world and everything in it except you." Derek Explained. Neither of them could deny it, even if they wanted to. It was true, the day after Georges funeral they became inseparable. There for a while they were either locked up in Casey's or Derek's room, listening to sad songs, playing Babe Raider, and pigging out on junk food.  
_  
Derek was shocked at first to see how much his fathers death affected Casey. When he asked her why it upset her so much, this is how she replied. She led him down to the living room and she pulled out a family album she went through it counting the times her and George were in a photo together. "Derek I have only known your dad a year now, and there are 186 pictures of us in just this album. I have known my dad 16 1/2 years and only 4 picture of us exist. Your dad was like the closest thing to a dad I ever had and now he's gone too." She said choking up._

"God I'm going to KILL Sam. He's such an insensitive Jerk!" Casey said jumping up to grab the phone. "Casey don't, he's just feeling left out, and he has a right to feel that way. I mean we are leaving him out of everything. But now we have to find someone else for Saturday." Derek reminded her. Casey thought for a moment. "What about Sheldon?" Derek just burst into laughter._ She's got to be kidding_!! he thought.

"Sorry Case, but I think that it would be impossible to have fun with the shlepper at a concert." He said, pausing for a moment trying not to break into laughter again. "Not to mention I don't think Sheldon's the type of guy who listens to Cartel," He finished. "Yea your right, we got a week to find someone. I'm sure we figure out someone besides Sheldon. As long as its NOT Kendra." Casey personally hated Kendra and everything about her. "Duh! Plus we broke up remember? and I don't want to be the only guy going!" Derek replied. Casey Made a stunned face. Was she hearing him correctly?

"Wait! THE DEREK VENTURI - Senior class flirt, Serial Dater, Likes girls more than anything- Derek Venturi doesn't want to be the only guy in a group of girls. Wow pigs must be flying." Casey teased, Derek smirked.

"Yea weird eh? Lately I've just been taking a break, trying something new." Derek confessed. Well that wasn't the whole truth, matter of fact was since he had gotten so close to Casey, no girl could compare to her. He was just going to have to wait till the right time to tell her, and the right time was set to be her birthday or so he thought. He just hoped he wouldn't be faced with his worst fear, Casey rejecting him, hating him, and thinking he was insane.

"The Derek I know doesn't do breaks." Casey stated. She was shocked by his confession, could it be Derek was a changed guy? "No, The Derek You KNEW didn't do breaks. Admit it Case, Since my dad died apart of me died to, lucky for us it was the bad side of me." Derek said. They hadn't talked about Georges death in a while, but since the one year anniversary of his death had only passed days ago, the subject kept coming up. "Yea your right, but you know the bad side wasn't so bad. Well not all of it was. I'm just glad the jerk in you that was always so mean to me has disappeared." Casey said with a slight laugh at the end. Derek rolled his eyes, "Hey he can come back if you wont Klutzilla." He joked. Casey's eyes grew the size of saucers. " DER-ERK" Casey said, with a hint of anger in her voice. They were only joking and she new that. "I'm going to KILL YOU." She finished and began hitting him with a pillow. Once the pillow fight subsided things grew serious again.

"I miss him case." Derek said, his voice shaky. Casey hadn't heard him sound like that since the night he woke her up, the night of the accident. "Oh Derek I know you do. I miss him to. We all do" She said pulling him into a hug. Some how Casey had a way of comforting him without really even trying.

* * *

R&R if you'd like! Hopefully its not awful!!

Ps. If you'd like to see how I Invision the Riley Character looking, Look up Cam Gigandet : )

Ash♥ 


	2. Chapter 2 : Waiting, Watching, Stalking

Ok so heres Chapter 2, & honestly im not completley satisfied with it. I but I didnt really know where else to go with it. I knew there was somethings I needed to get out there for future chapters, and this is the only way I could get that done. But still its not really terrible! lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Waiting, Watching, Stalking

It was about seven am and Casey of course was already wide awake and ready for school. "Derek are you ready yet? She said making her way into his room.

He was bent over digging through his closet, shirtless. "Have you seen my…" Derek started but stopped when he saw what Casey was wearing. "Why are you wearing my shirt? I wanted to wear it today. Take it off." Derek joked but stopped when he realized just how wrong what he had said sounded.

He knew she loved the shirt, she seemed to always be borrowing it. It was a band tee he bought a long time ago. It was simple and black. On the front was A Beautiful Lie printed in a vibrant red.

"DEREK, Why do you have to drive like a maniac? Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Casey said. They were now, FINALLY, in the car heading towards the school. Casey just hoped they made it. The way Derek was driving, their chances weren't good. She was now regretting her decision not to drive that day. "Because if I didn't, you wouldn't get so scared, and you just look so cute when your terrified." Derek laughed, he tried to play it off to be a joke, and lucky for him Casey bought it. But really he was being serious, that look she got, it gave him that weak in the knee's, butterflies in the stomach feeling. And he lived for that feeling she gave him.

They arrived at school a good half and hour early. You know Casey, always having to be early. They were headed towards Casey's locker when Paul Stopped them. "Hey Casey, I just knew you'd be here." Paul said and instantly regretted. He hoped it wouldn't send her off into some rant about how she's not as predictable as people think, and thankfully she let it slide. She was to busy staring at the boy next to Paul.

"Anyways Casey, this is Riley Trask. He's a new student. I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving him the school tour?" Paul added. Casey reached out shaking the boys hand. Derek felt a tiny bit of jealousy, but he decided to just ignore it. The boy was tall, about Derek's height. His eye's were a crystal blue, they were far more fierce then Casey's eyes. His hair was a light blonde, looked as if he spent a lot of time in the sun. What stood out to Casey the most was his tan, he looked like he was a surfer, a surfer with a bad reputation. Casey kind of liked it.

"Hi Riley, I'm Casey and this is…" Casey started but Derek cut her off. "I'm Derek, but my friend's call me D." Casey laughed, "No they don't, only Sam calls you D." Derek gave her a mock hurt look. "Yea well hey my friends back home call me Riley, it is my name and all." The new boy said interrupting their little flirt fest. Derek rolled his eyes, He could already tell he didn't like this guy. "Well I'll see you in chem. Case." Derek said and with that he headed off to his locker.

"So you ready for the tour?" Casey questioned sounding just a little to enthusiastic. She glanced at his schedule and headed off in the direction of his first class. "Yea whatever." He replied. Casey thought he was a little rude. But she was use to rudeness. She had just spent the past 2 years living with Derek. "I'm guessing you don't like school." Casey said bluntly. She hoped he didn't take it wrong and go off on her. "Nope and I bet your little boyfriend, Derek right? Well I bet he doesn't like school either." he replied, Casey just laughed.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Riley Questioned. "Derek, yea he is NOT my boyfriend, he's my "step" brother." Casey said as a matter of factually. She may have put a little to much Enfaces on the word step.

"Yea well you could fooled me." He replied.

---- At lunch----

"Hey guys this is Riley, he transferred here from California." Casey said taking a seat at her usual lunch table. "And this is Emily, Trevor, Sheldon, and you already know D." She said laughing at the last part. Derek just gave her a '_your going to pay for that later_' look.

"So where in California are you from?" Emily questioned, immediately making Sheldon jealous. "Newport." Riley replied, not really being enthusiastic about talking to anyone. He was busy staring at Casey. "Newport, like as in The OC Newport?" Emily shrieked. It was one of her favorite shows. Riley Rolled his eyes, "Not really, the show is nothing like the real Newport." he replied, he was annoyed with Emily. Derek could tell, he knew that feeling well.

"Hey anybody seen Sam today?" Derek asked, realizing Same was missing. "He's doing something with Ralph. He's kind of avoiding you." Sheldon explained, getting a nudge in the ribs from Emily. There was one thing for sure, Sheldon didn't know when to keep his mouth shut! "Great." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"So Riley, Do you play any sports or anything?" Sheldon asked causing all attention to turn toward Riley. "Nope. I use to surf." He said bluntly. He didn't seem to be one for sharing, but that didn't stop Sheldon and Emily from continuing. "Any family?" Emily asked. "Nope. I was adopted as a kid, My parents were douche bags, so 18 rolled around and I took off. I came up here cause I've got some old friends around here."

"No offense, but why are you still in school?" Derek chimed in. Casey's eyes got big, she couldn't believe he just said that. She kicked him in the leg. "Ouch!" He whispered, in return she just glared. "It's an easy was to meet some chicks." Riley Replied, Derek smirked. "Typical male!" Casey joked, throwing her hands in the air as if in defeat.

"Emily is off limits!" Sheldon stated. Emily turned red, embarrassed. Everyone else just laughed. "So you seen anyone you like?" He added. Riley smirked, it didn't compare to the famous Derek Venturi smirk though. "Eh Maybe this one girl." He said glancing at Casey, then back to Sheldon. All though Casey didn't Notice, Derek did. "Cool!" Sheldon said, making himself seem even more like a dork that he already had.

-------------

As the day went on Casey continued Chauffeuring Riley around. To her surprise, they had a lot of classes together, in fact they had all but one class together. Derek was in all the same classes to.

He sat watching Riley drool over Casey. This made him jealous. If he wasn't trying so hard to keep his feelings for Casey hidden he'd have punched the kid. But he couldn't he just had to sit back and watch, as some new kid tried to steal his girl away.

In their last class Riley, Casey, and Derek were paired up for a project. Casey and Derek were already Partners, they had been all year. But Casey volunteered to let Riley Join them, Since he was the new kid and all. Derek didn't like this.

"Ah. This is going to be the dumbest project ever." Derek complained. Casey just laughed. This was his reaction to every project he has ever had to do. "Derek come on. All we really have to do is pick a Shakespeare play, pick a scene, modernize it, then perform it!" Casey pleaded with him. "Okay I'm with Derek, this is going to be lame!"  
Riley Added. "Great, I get to work with the worlds two biggest slackers." Casey whined jokingly.  
---

"Okay so Riley, do you just want to come over and work some more on the project tomorrow after school?" Casey asked and she slipped some notebooks into her book bag. "I guess, I Mean if I have to!" He said. He was more enthused than he was letting on. "You do! So here's our address, and phone number incase you get lost." She said handing him a piece of paper.

"How about IM. Do you have a screen name, maybe we can talk later or something." Riley asked, smiling. Casey felt a little flustered. "Yea um, its DancingQueen17."  
She said and he wrote it down. "Nice. I'll just message you later." He said just as the bell rang, then he hurried out of the class, before Casey could ask for his screen name.

"Casey you ready to go?" Derek said, snapping Casey out of her current state of confusion. "Yep lets go." She replied and gathered up her things. The headed out of the school and to Derek's car.

"So what do you think of uh Riley?" Casey asked, She herself wasn't sure what she though. Sure he was cute and all. But he had a bad attitude, and seemed like he was trouble. "Bad news." Derek replied feeling overwhelmed with jealousy. Casey picked up on his mood and decided to change the subject. "Find anyone for the concert Friday yet?" She asked, Derek just shook his head no.

_Off in the distance Riley was sitting in his car, Watching the two of them. He was angered by the look Derek was giving Casey. The look that said it all, that he loved her. "Riley just chill out! She's yours." He said smacking himself in the head. "Well she's going to be. One way or another." He said, an evil grin capturing his lips. _

_As Derek pulled off the parking lot, Riley followed him. Stalking them. He remained close enough not to lose them, but far enough not to seem suspicious. _

Derek pulled up to the house, his mood had already changed back into the usual Derek. The both climbed out of the care laughing at some joke Derek had told. "That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard all week." Casey laughed, grabbing hold of his arm for stability, she was laughing to hard.

_Riley cringed when he saw her do this. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. HE had to remain calm, or else he would be exposed. _

"Wait where's Moms car? She's not home yet?" Casey noticed. The looked around, the car was no where to be seen. "Great. Do you have you house key?" Derek asked. Casey checked her purse but it wasn't there. "Nope do you?" She replied. Derek shook his head.

They walked over to a plant on one of the steps, Lifting it up Derek picked up something. A key. "Good thing we keep this then!" Derek laughed and unlocked the door, then placed the key back in its spot.

_Riley made a mental note of this. Incase he ever needed into the house, he now had a way. Once they were in the house, he remained where he was parked. Watching, waiting, stalking. Planning his next move. _

* * *

Ok so there ya have it? Whatdya think?? R&R if you'd like.  
Working on Chapter 3. Im Planning it to make it longer than this chapter, and It might take a little longer to post :(

_ash♥_


	3. Chapter 3 : Inseperable, Delusional

Chapter 3: Inseparable, Delusional, Busted

As Riley sat there, watching the house, he pulled out a camera. Taking pictures of the house from different angles. In a room upstairs he could see Casey opening the curtains. He noted it must have been her room.

A moment later Emily pulled up in her drive way. He snapped a picture, and noted she was not only Casey's friend, but her neighbor to.

A good hour later, Riley started his car, and headed back to the hotel he was staying at. It was only about a ten minute drive from the McDonald Venturi Home. 

Once he made his way into his room, he hooked his camera up to a small printer and began printing the pictures. Once they were printed he made his way over the wall adjacent to the bed.

The wall was covered in pictures of Casey. Some of her laughing, or just smiling. Others of her eyes, up close. There had to be over a hundred. He was more than obsessed.

He took the pictures he had just printed and began putting them on the walls. Then entire time he had a devilish smirk across his lip. There was a look in his eyes, that would creep anyone out. The kind that when you see it, it gives you cold chills and makes your skin crawl.

When he came across a picture of Derek he had taken he pinned it on a different wall. Taking a Red permanent marker, He drew a giant X across Derek's Face. "He's got to go." He whispered, in a deep voice. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head, then twitched a few times.

Once he had finished with the pictures he sat in on the bed, leaning against the headboard, with his lap top on his lap. No surprise here, but his back ground was a picture of Casey too.

He signed into his messenger, Hoping Casey would be on. Sure enough she was.

**DancingQueen17** - Casey  
**Watching18** - Riley.

**Watching18** (6:37:20 PM): Casey? 

**DancingQueen17** (6:38:26 PM): Um, Do I know you?

**Watching18** (6:42:02 PM): uh Maybe?

**DancingQueen17** (6:42:09 PM): Is this Derek? OMG Derek, really not funny!

**Watching18** (6:42:13 PM): This is not Derek

--------  
Riley replied, he sat there glaring at the screen, he snapped his head side to side, cracking his neck. Followed by his creepy twitch.  
--------

**DancingQueen18** (6:42:19 PM): Um, then who may I ask is it?

**Watching18** (6:42:21 PM): Riley

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:22 PM): Oh OMG, I'm so SORRY : )

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:23 PM): What's up?

**Watching18** (6:42:26 PM): Nothing much, you?

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:26 PM): Just listening to some music

**Watching18** (6:42:29 PM): What kind?

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:29 PM): eh its sort of poppy. Stuff I can dance to, ya know?

**Watching18** (6:42:37 PM): Nice ; ) Not my taste, but you dancing's nice

-------  
This caused Casey to blush.  
------

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:40 PM): So what's your story?

**Watching18** (6:42:49 PM): My story?

**DancingQueen17**(6:42:59 PM): Yea, like who are you? What do you like? Any girlfriends back home? That sort of stuff.

At the mention of girlfriends Riley tensed up. Sore subject!

**Watching18** (6:43:04 PM): I'm your typical guy. I like chicks and surfing. I'm not really into music.

**Watching18** (6:43:05 PM): I can Skateboard.

**Watching18** (6:43:10 PM): No Girlfriend

**DancingQueen17** (6:43:16 PM): Geesh, that really tells me a lot.

**Watching18** (6:43:29 PM): I'm not a very sharing person

**DancingQueen17**(6:43:47 PM): Yeah, Derek use to be the same way

--------

_DOES SHE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT HIM_! Riley thought, as he clinched his fist. _Just go with it dude, you can't make yourself look suspicious. _He cracked his neck again. Twitch.

-------

**Watching18** (6:44:23 PM): Use?

**DancingQueen17**(6:44:25 PM): Yeah, I broke him of his um, Non-sharing rule.

**Watching18** (6:44:30 PM): Oh

**Watching18** (6:44:31 PM): How?

--------  
If he had to hear about him, He was at least going to get useful information on the guy.**  
--------**

**DancingQueen17** (6:44:58 PM): Long story!

**Watching18** (6:44:59 PM): eh, I've got time.

**DancingQueen17**(6:45:03 PM): Haha, Well. It all started back when our parents got married.

**Watching18** (6:45:05 PM): Yea

**dEFINE OkAy** (6:45:06 PM): Well, we use to absolutely hate each other…

--------

So far Casey wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. He had been reading her online journal for the past 2 years.

-------

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:08 PM): But when his dad died, Things changed. Derek Changed

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:08 PM): At first it was really awkward between us. We were like the only person each other wanted to be around, but yet it was really awkward.

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:13 PM): After about 2 or 3 months of talking to no one but each other, things really changed. We were like best friends.

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:15 PM): then slowly but surely, he started opening up more

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:20 PM): he let me in on a lot of stuff he didn't tell anyone else

**Watching18** (6:45:23 PM): Yeah?

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:27 PM): and well we've been pretty inseparable ever since, believe it or not

**Watching18** (6:45:31 PM): that's it?

**Watching18** (6:45:32 PM): I mean I thought this was a long story?

**DancingQueen17**(6:45:32 PM): I gave you the cliff notes version ; )

**Watching18** (6:45:35 PM): So, you and Derek have NEVER dated?

**DancingQueen17**(6:45:36 PM): WAIT WHAT? NO!

**Watching18** (6:45:45 PM): Are you sure about that? I mean I've seen the way you two look at each other!

--------  
Oh did he ever know what those looks meant. He had only seen them that day, but they were intense enough for him to know, that whatever was going on between Casey and Derek was serious, and he needed to put an end to it ASAP.  
--------

**DancingQueen17** (6:45:48 PM): Whatever

**Watching18** (6:45:49 PM):whatever? Ha-ha!!! No really, You guys look at each other longingly, plus some other ways

**DancingQueen17**(6:45:52 PM): Your delusional

**Watching18** (6:45:55 PM): So your telling me that you don't like him, at all??

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:09 PM): Nope!

--------  
She lied. She knew she was lying. He knew she was lying. But she lied anyways. But why? Was she ashamed? What was there to be ashamed of anyways? He was her step brother, NOT her BROTHER. Sure it was a little weird, but there were far worse things in the world than Casey liking Derek. Someone whom she never established a brotherly relationship with in the first place. _So why lie? _She thought

**--------**

**Watching18** (6:46:10 PM): sure about that?

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:26 PM): AH! Ok so maybe I do a little.

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:27 PM): Tell ANYONE and your toast!

--------  
Riley grew furious. If he could he would have killed Derek right then an there. But he couldn't. In a way he needed this. He needed to gain her trust.

**-------**

**Watching18** (6:46:34 PM): Oh I wont

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:41 PM): I Don't know why I like him. I… it's just he's so…

**Watching18** (6:46:46 PM)? what

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:47 PM): Amazing, Irresistible, Adorable, Hot, Funny, Caring… the list goes on

--------  
This pissed Riley off. He looked up to Derek's picture. The things he envisioned doing to Derek were the kid of things people got the electric chair for. This made him smirk. It wasn't anything like the Derek Venturi smirk. Riley's was devilish, scared, it meant he was up to no good, but in a very, VERY bad way. Riley couldn't wait till the day came, where he could rip Derek apart, limb by limb. Starting with his adorable hot face!  
--------

**Watching18** (6:46:54 PM): And you've never told him any of this?

**DancingQueen17**(6:46:55 PM):HAHAHAHA

**DancingQueen17**(6:47:01 PM): are you kidding? I would die!

**Watching18** (6:47:13 PM): A bit dramatic don't cha think?

**DancingQueen17**(6:47:47 PM): No! Not at all

**DancingQueen17** (6:47:49 PM): I would die of humiliation

**DancingQueen17**(6:47:59 PM): because I'm sure he'd reject me and think I'm insane

**Watching18** (6:48:02 PM): eh Maybe.

**DancingQueen17**(6:48:04 PM): Gee thanks

**Watching18** (6:48:05 PM):well I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you to do something your not going to do.

**DancingQueen17** (6:48:06 PM)/ um good?

**Watching18** (6:48:09 PM): I mean It would be a waste of breathe…

----------

This was not what Casey wanted to hear. This was the first person she had admited her feelings to. She wanted to be told to go for it. She wanted him to tell her she had a chance, to just do it. Tell Derek how she felt and get it over with.

**---------**

**Watching18** (6:48:29 PM): even though the guy is completely into you

**DancingQueen17**(6:48:45 PM): and you know this how?

**DancingQueen17**(6:48:48 PM):You've only known him ONE day

**DancingQueen17**(6:48:56 PM): I've known him a lot longe

**DancingQueen17**(6:49:01 PM): Derek Venturi DOES NOT like me

**Watching18** (6:49:05 PM): Your right. He doesn't…

**DancingQueen17**(6:49:07 PM): prepares heart for brutal crush

**Watching18** (6:49:08 PM): He Loves you

**Watching18** (6:49:13 PM): And you really are WAY to dramatic

--------

It was killing Riley to admit all of this to Casey. But it was all apart of his little plan. He was going to get her to trust him. Make her believe he was a good guy. That way when he decided to get to Derek, Casey would be on his side, Causing a rift between Casey and Derek. Making her Vulnerable. Making her need him.

--------

**DancingQueen17**(6:49:17 PM): Love? Are you serious?

**Watching18** (6:49:45 PM): Yep Love

**Watching18** (6:49:47 PM): Seriously dude

**DancingQueen17**(6:50:05 PM): Yeah, Seriously INSANE

**Watching18** (6:50:24 PM): Fine then DON'T believe me.

**Watching18** (6:50:25 PM): See If I care

**DancingQueen17**(6:50:41 PM): How am I suppose to believe a total stranger, when he tells me MY STEP BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH ME?

**Watching18** (6:50:51 PM): Its easy.

**DancingQueen17**(6:51:07 PM)?

**Watching18** (6:51:10 PM): Just stop being so oblivious

**  
DancingQueen17** (6:51:12 PM): WHAT?

**Watching18** (6:51:21 PM): When your with him  
**  
Watching18** (6:51:24 PM): take notice to his actions.

**Watching18** (6:51:33 PM): Pay attention to the way he looks at you.

**Watching18 **(6:51:34 PM): You'll see

**DancingQueen17** (6:51:42 PM): & what makes you so sure?

**Watching18** (6:51:44 PM): I've witnessed it

**Watching18 **(6:51:51 PM): and unlike you, I wasn't blind to it!

**DancingQueen17**(6:51:56 PM): Ha-ha Funny.

--------  
Just then Lizzie came walking into Casey's room.

"Dinners done. Everyone's waiting on you." Lizzie announced, making her way over to Casey's desk where Casey was sitting. "Who are you talking to?" Lizzie asked, pearing over Casey's shoulder.

This shocked Casey. Only because, Lizzie and Edwin highly regarded themselves to be good detectives. She just figured Lizzie would be a little more discrete with her investigating.

"This new kid at school." Casey replied, closing her laptop before Lizzie could read anything. " I'll be down in a second." Casey said, pointing to the door suggesting Lizzie leave her room. "Okay." Lizzie said and left.

--------

**Watching18**(6:51:56 PM): No not really. It's true!!!!!

**Watching18**(6:55:28 PM): You there?

**Watching18** (6:55:41 PM): HELLO??

**Watching18** (6:55:43 PM): Earth to Casey??

**DancingQueen17**(6:55:49 PM): Yeah I'm here sorry!

**Watching18**(6:55:59 PM): Day dreaming about Derek were we?

**DancingQueen17**(6:56:05 PM): Ha-ha, no!

**Watching18** (6:56:13 PM): Oh there for a minute I thought I scared you off!

**DancingQueen17**(6:56:16 PM): Nope.

**DancingQueen17**(6:56:19 PM): But I do have to go

**DancingQueen17** (6:56:22 PM): Dinner time!?!

**Watching18**(6:56:22 PM): Oh, Okay then

**DancingQueen17**(6:56:25 PM): Bye

**Watching18** (6:56:27 PM): l8r

DancingQueen17 went away at 6:57:45 PM

Watching18 signed off at 6:58:06 PM.

-----------------

Riley was crushed. She was gone. He was alone! He'd rather talk to her about Derek all day, then not talk to her at all. He looked up looking at the pictures spread across the wall. The devilish grin re-appearing. Maybe a little drive by wouldn't hurt? He grabbed his jacket and made his way out to his car, Then made his way back to the McDonald-Venturi home.

At dinner, Casey missed her opportunity to sit in her usual spot, beside Derek. This left her sitting Directly across from him. Which was both good and bad. It was good because she would be able to, "take notice to his actions." better. It was bad because, Now she couldn't stop staring.

"So case. How was school?" Nora Chimed in. Casey barley even heard her, she was so fixated on Derek. "Good. I was elected to show the new boy around all day." She replied. Immediately taking note of Derek's reaction. It was like he winced in annoyance at the mention of Riley. "He's in me and Derek's group in drama class too." Casey finished. Still keeping her eyes on Derek. Luckily everyone else was looking down to their plates, or she they would all be on to her.

"Is he cute?" Lizzie asked. Derek became very still, as if he was anticipating what he thought was coming. He thought for sure she was going to say yes. 

"Not really. He's Not my time at all." She replied. And at that moment, she knew that Riley had to be right about Derek. The look on his face gave it all away. He looked relieved for one, and he was grinning. Not smirking either, it was a grin. One fun of pure delight.

"Derek met him." She added. Derek looked up glaring. He didn't want to talk about him. Casey laughed at the look on his face. "Him and Derek didn't hit it off to well."

"Oh really, why not Derek?" Nora asked. Derek let out a deep sigh. Then gave Casey a your-going-to-pay-for-that-later look. "Because… he… uh… I….well." He stammered. Casey was enjoying his attempt at explaining why he didn't like Riley, but she could tell he was really looking for a cover up. He really wanted to say, _because he wants Casey almost a bad as I do_. But he knew better than to go there.

----------

After dinner the two made their way upstairs. Casey trying not to laugh due to the look Derek was giving her. "What?" she asked, holding back her laughter. "Thanks for putting me on the spot down there!" He replied, sounded a little less than enthused. But they both knew he was only joking.

They made their way into Derek's room. Derek sat at the head of his bed, leaning against the head board. Casey at the opposite end.

"So, what's the real reason you don't like riley?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes the size of saucers. "and please spare me from having to hear, He… uh… I…, Please!" she teased. He opened his mouth to speak, his face pale, his hands shaky, his breathing growing faster and faster by the minute. "He…."

-----------

In the back yard Riley sat watching with binoculars. No one noticed. He sat with jealousy eating him alive. Especially when he saw Casey look at Derek, her face lit up with delight. She gave Derek the same looks she had at school.

A look of longing for him. A look filled with love and desire.

A look that could kill him.

A look that just might cause the death of Derek.


	4. Chapter 4 : Movies, Q's, Pillow Talk?

Oh my god you guys I am terribly sorry that I have no updated in such a long time. I have been going through what seems to be the worst time of my life. And it appears that it may only be getting worse. Its like Im living in the movie ENOUGH, onlya warped version where I had to have my dad arrested before he killed myself and step mom, CRAZY huh? BUT enough excuses, I will try to update more, but If I dont Im sorry in advance, but i am NOT giving up on this story!

Once againI am SO sorry, and ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 4 :A movie, Questions &Pillow Talk

_They made their way into Derek's room. Derek sat at the head of his bed, leaning against the head board. Casey at the opposite end. _

"So, what's the real reason you don't like riley?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes the size of saucers. "and please spare me from having to hear, He… uh… I…, Please!" she teased. He opened his mouth to speak, his face pale, his hands shaky, his breathing growing faster and faster by the minute. "He…."

"He… Well I could tell he's going to try and… um… Take over my role in school. Be the most popular, have his way with the ladies." Derek rambled on. Who was he kidding? "Derek, ladies? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Casey laughed.

As long as Casey had known Derek, one thing was for sure, and she would never argue with him about, and that's that he was a good liar. But he was failing at his attempt to fool her this time.

"Casey I'd rather not talk about it okay?" He said, his eyes pleading with her to just let it go. "Come on Derek. What are you scared he's going to steal all of your friends away?" She asked. She was trying to weasel the truth out of him. 

"Not exactly." he confessed. He looked away from her. Scared maybe she would see the truth written all over his face. All though she already knew why he didn't like Riley, she just needed him to admit it. "So then what exactly?" She pried. Derek was getting very uncomfortable and she could tell.

Casey moved so that she was sitting beside him. "Come on, it cant be that bad can it?" She teased. He just looked at her, she really could be so oblivious. "Depends." he replied.

Another thing that was undeniable about Derek. He was good at leading you around the bush. Never really one to explain something, let alone give many details. He was impossible.

"Depends on what?" Casey asked. She was starting to get frustrated with his little antics. Derek sighed and looked over to her. "Depends on who your asking." He replied. Casey looked at him confused, Derek laughed.

It was easy for him to confuse her. She may have strait A's and all, but well she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Asking what, Derek?" She asked, she may have already knew the answer the original question, but she was still lost as to what he was talking about.

"Asking if its really all that bad or not." Derek replied. "Were you not paying attention to your own questions?" He teased. All though he was probably right. She was just going to sit there and ask as many questions as she had to, to get him to admit that there was something between them, and he didn't like Riley because Riley liked Casey.

"Ok then, Would I think its bad or not?" She asked, she was actually really curious to see how he would answer this one. "Um. See that's kind of the problem. I don't know!" Derek whispered. Casey could barley hear him. But to his dismay she heard every word and continued on with her questioning.

"What do you mean you don't know? You know me better than almost anyone Derek. Its simple. Yes or no?" She stated, giving him a goofy face. He laughed, "Casey please can we let this go?" He pleaded.

She considered it a moment, but decided against it. "Nope. You might as well just tell me!" she answered. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Well your just going to have to force it out of me then!" Derek said, with a slight laugh. Followed by one of his famous smirks.

"Fine then. I'll sit here all night if I have to!" she threatened jokingly. _Does she really think that will bother me? _Derek thought "Oh no Case. Please don't stay in here all night like you have before!" He teased. She playfully smacked him in the arm.

"I don't see why you cant just tell me?" She said, pretending to pout. "No Casey, no tears please! that's not fair and you know it!" He begged. They both knew she was only faking, but knew if she had to she could make herself bring on the real tears.

"FINE but you better tell me before the night is over!" she threatened, not sounding very intimidating. Derek looked at her smirking. "Oh so does that mean you plan to spend the night in my room?" HE questioned. Casey decided it was time to have fun with him.

"Depends!" she replied. This time Derek grew confused. "Depends on what?" He asked. Casey thought a moment before responding.

"Well. One, you have to promise you will tell me, two I'm not sleeping on the floor, and three we watch a movie!" She replied. She threw the not sleeping on the floor in there, just to see his reaction. Which was him grinning and being excited. He wasn't doing to well at hiding it.

"Ok. You can sleep in my bed, if you must. We can watch anything EXCEPT Titanic… again. And I cant promise that, but I can try." He replied holding his hand out for Casey to shake.

"You got yourself a deal Venturi." Casey said taking his hang in hers and shaking.

"So, you ready to tell me yet?" she joked. He just rolled his eyes. "Which movie is it going to be?" he said pointing over to his DVD collection.

"Hmm. Something scary?" She suggested. She was going to try and do everything to get at him. She knew he liked her, now she just had to prove it. One way or another. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good I guess." He said.

They went through a dozen or so different movies before deciding on Vacancy. It was the only one that neither of them had seen. Well, Casey had seen it with Emily, but she wasn't telling Derek that. She was going to sit and pretend to be scared as often as possible just so she could see how he'd react to her clutching to him, or burring her head in his chest, or grabbing his hang. She was enjoying torturing him.

"Case?" He asked. This caught Casey a little off guard. The movie had just began to play too.

"Yeah?" She asked taking her eyes off the screen and turning her attention towards him.

"What would you do if Lizzie told you she liked Edwin?" Derek asked, trying to sound as non-obvious as he could. _BINGO _Casey thought. This was what she had been waiting on. "Um. She does like him their like best friends." She replied. She was enjoying this a little to much.

"No Casey. Ok what if she said she thought she was in love with him?" He asked. Casey look him in the eyes, and pretended to think about it. "I'd have her committed." She joked. But upon seeing Derek's face she realized that was a bad idea.

"I'm just kidding Derek. I'd tell her to go for it. Its not like their brother and sister. Its STEP Derek STEP. Why? Does Edwin like Lizzie or something?" She questioned. Knowing he did, but wanted to get Derek to confess what he really was talking about.

"Oh um… oh dude the movies on." He said turning his attention towards the TV, trying to change the subject. Casey decided to turn it up a notch and really mess with him.

She learned over placing her head on his shoulder, watching the movie. Derek was freaking out on the inside. _Oh my god, why is she doing this? Does she like me? No way its Casey, she'd never._ He argued with himself.

He wanted to wait till her birthday to tell her how he really felt. Just 3 more days. But at this rate, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

When Casey knew a scary part was coming she readied herself for her next plan in operation make Derek admit he loves her! Right as the scene happened she jumped clutching on to him.

"Gee Case, jumpy much?" He teased. But really he was loving it. "Wow this movie is really kind of scary!" she lied. "Derek can you just hold my hand I'd feel a lot better." She said holding her hand out for him to take. _AH GEEZ she might feel a lot better but I'm going to be so uncomfortable he thought_, but he took her hand anyways.

Casey was trying her hardest not to bust into laughter as she watched Derek squirm from his uncomfortable ness.

The night continued on with Casey trying to get the truth out of Derek, and he almost gave in a few times. They were both lying there, silence taking over the room.

"Hey case?" Derek said rolling on his side facing her. "Yeah?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Is this it? Is he finally going to tell me? Casey's mind was going nuts, her heart racing.

"Do you… Do you like Riley? And I'm not implying as a friend either!" Derek said, making sure he was clear as to what he truly meant. Casey thought about messing with him some more, but she could tell this was really bothering him, so she decided against it.

"You're kidding right? You should know me well enough to know I would never like a guy like that!" She confessed. Sure he was hot, and had the whole bad boy thing working for him, but he wasn't anything like the guys Casey liked. He was no Derek.

"The way you look at him, I mean…" Derek started but Casey stopped him. "Kind of like the way you look at Taylor?" Casey said smirking.

Taylor was a blue eyed blonde, shorter than Casey, really girlie. She was a grade below them in school. And whenever Derek was with Sam they would both make comments about how hot she was. But Casey knew she wasn't really Derek's type and that he would never ask her out.

"Uh well, I guess so. But I don't like her like that." Derek replied un-amused. 

"Yeah and I don't like Riley like that either, but you still asked!" Casey added. They fell into a silence once again. The room was dark, but they still had the TV on so it wasn't like an eerie silence.

"Wait, why do you care if I like riley anyways?" Casey blurted out. She had a light bulb moment. For someone so smart, it took her a few to catch on to things.

"I uh, I'll tell you later!" Derek said, but even he knew he wasn't getting off that easy. Casey sighed and propped her self up on her elbow, looking down at Derek.  
"What do you mean, you'll tell me later?" She asked. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he couldn't just admit he liked her.

"You'll see okay, can we please just drop this for tonight?" He begged, giving her puppy dog eyes. Casey smiled slightly.

"Fine, but I don't see why you just can't…" She started but caught herself. But sure enough Derek didn't let it slip by him.

"Why I cant just what?" he asked smirking. Casey liked playing the question game so he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Even though it was likely to backfire on him. 

"Uh, why you can't just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me!" Casey said almost to fast for herself to understand what she was saying. Derek rolled his eyes, he could tell she was lying.

"Yeah okay Casey. Lets just get some sleep." He suggested, it was almost 4am. "Okay, but one last question." Casey insisted. Derek nodded giving her the okay to badger him some more.

"When do you plan on tell me what the big secret is?" She asked. She was grinning from ear to ear, but Derek could barley tell. He had just turned the TV off and the room was fairly dark. But there was enough light casting in through the windows to show off some of her facial features.

"You're never going to give up are you?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Fine on you're birthday okay?" He said giving up. Casey laughed slightly and decided then it was time to give up. "Okay, night." she said and relaxed into the bed.

Derek was restless, where as Casey was asleep almost instantly. He lay there staring at her, taking in the details of her face, the sound of her breathing, the smell of her hair. It was captivating to say the least.

He was nervous about what was to come for them. He still had his doubts about how she would react. Would he even be able to tell her?

"I love you Casey." He whispered. He could barley even hear him self he said it so low.  
But saying it took some of the tension away. And it was long that he to was asleep.

But just outside the window was a very awake Riley. Watching, fuming out the ears. He was livid. There they were in bed together, and they were lying rather close. The way they were looking at each other, he could only imagine what they were saying.

This just meant he was going to have to get rid of Derek sooner than he though. "Your going down Venturi. No body messes with my Haley." He said, twisting his neck from side to side.

* * *

R&R please

Ash


	5. AUTHORS NOTE : SORRY

-1AN : Sorry I meant to post this at the end of the last chapter. It was intentional that Riley said, " "Your going down Venturi. No body messes with my Haley." You will find out who Haley is and what she has to do with this later. Also I will not be able to post another chapter until after Monday, with Easter being this weekend, and I have to be in court Monday. So things are going to be super busy for me. But I will update soon.

ash


	6. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE : SOOOO SORRY

_I AM SO SORRY that I have no updated this story in such a long time. So much had been going on, and then my computer crashed so I haven't been able to write or anything in quite some time now. I'm on a friends computer now :( As soon as I get my computer back I promise to update this story as soon as I possibly get the chapter written!! But sadly for now, this story is going to have to be put on hold. Once again, I'm so sorry and will continue the story asap!!_

_Ash_


End file.
